


A Panicked Baby Duckie

by thesunflowerchild



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Caring John, Crying, Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Mostly Fluff, Oh, Panic Attack, anyway, based on awful shit nctzens and haters yell in airports and the like, caring hyungs, donghyuck is johnny and taeyong's baby, duckie, i'm really terrible at tagging guys i'm so sorry, kind of, ooh look at this tag, um, yeah - Freeform, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesunflowerchild/pseuds/thesunflowerchild
Summary: The flashes of the cameras are too bright, and the screams are too loud, and Donghyuck is getting dizzy, and he thinks he might either pass out or throw up, and everything is too overwhelming, and Donghyuck is on the verge of tears, and he just wants to melt into the ground, and -“It’s okay, Hyuckie. Just breathe. Hyung’s got you.”
Comments: 2
Kudos: 141





	A Panicked Baby Duckie

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize for the title, tags, and the ending.
> 
> so i guess i kind of graduated high school?? idk yesterday was the day we were supposed to walk, but obviously that didn't happen, so i guess it was automatic? they haven't said anything though, so ??? idk well happy non-graduation day to me i guess (yesterday)
> 
> i'm making boba right now so i have to be fast
> 
> ntose:  
> ~ that's what happens when you try to type too fast  
> ~ this one is an oldie but a goodie  
> ~ and yeah, this is based on some of the awful things both nctzens and haters have yelled at the boys in airports, red carpets, etc.  
> ~ johnny calls hyuck duckie because it's cute come on  
> ~ um yeah
> 
> well i hope you enjoy this! leave a comment and a kudos and tell me what your favorite boba tea flavor is (or you can cry about lee donghyuck with me) on [t w e e t e r](https://twitter.com/thesunniechild)

As soon as the sleek, twelve passenger van turned onto the event grounds, all the previous excitement flew out of Donghyuck’s system, replacing itself with an uneasy sense of anxiety. He wrung his hands in his lap, trying to calm his nerves.  _ It’s okay, it’s just nctzens, they won’t care, _ he says to himself as the car stops. __

“Let’s go, guys!” Taeyong yells, hyping all the members (except Donghyuck) up. The nine older members exit the car giddily, whooping with excitement as they take to the red carpet. 

When Donghyuck exits - last, behind an over-excited Mark who is simply vibrating with energy - he’s faced with an ocean of fans, all screaming and yelling. He takes a shaky breath and plasters on a fake smile, waving to the enthusiastic fans. The further they walk down the carpet, the louder the screams become, and the fans become more violent. Donghyuck sees a few fans hitting each other to get closer to the boundary out of the corner of his eye and flinches. He shakes it off and continues, fake smiling and faking the happiness of his wave. Donghyuck wants nothing more than to leave and curl up in his bed, but, this is idol life, and he’s bound by legal contract to do what SM wants him to do, so all Donghyuck can do is grin and bear it.

Suddenly, the screams get louder and more vulgar than they were before, and all the fans are screaming  _ his  _ name. 

“Haechan!”

“ _ Fuck,  _ Haechan!”

“Haechan is so goddamn hot!”

“Haechan does things to me!”

“I want to do things to him!”

Donghyuck hears a fight break out behind him, the security guards quickly separating the two offenders and moving them, and he freaks out even more. Now he’s shaking uncontrollably, the anxiety catching up and simply taking over his nerves. Donghyuck can feel the cold claws of panic grip his stomach, and his muscles strain even more to keep the smile on his face. He knows he’s gone pale, and he can see the trembling of his hand - even through all the waving he’s doing.

The flashes of the cameras are too bright, and the screams are too loud, and Donghyuck is getting dizzy, and he thinks he might either pass out or throw up, and everything is too overwhelming, and Donghyuck is on the verge of tears, and he just wants to melt into the ground, and - 

“It’s okay, Hyuckie. Just breathe. Hyung’s got you.”

Johnny’s large, warm hand is resting on the small of the small boy’s back, bringing him back to reality. Donghyuck looks up to Johnny, tears swimming in his eyes, and receives a smile of reassurance back from the older.

Luckily, the red carpet walk is almost over, and as soon as 127 enter the building, they’re immediately whisked away to their dressing room to prepare for the awards show.

Johnny sits a still panicky Donghyuck down in a chair and couches across from him, taking the younger’s shaking hands in his large ones. “Donghyuck-ah, look at me, please,” he whispers.

Donghyuck looks into Johnny’s concerned eyes and breaks right then and there.

“I’m so sorry, hyung, I didn’t mean to freak out, I should’ve blocked out the bad fans, but they were so loud, and I couldn’t!” He cries, finally letting the tears spill over.

“You have no reason to be sorry, Hyuckie,” Johnny comforts, reaching up and tucking Donghyuck’s head into his shoulder to muffle the sobs.

After a while, Donghyuck calms down into putty in Johnny’s comforting aura.

“You good, Duckie?”

Donghyuck smiles smally and nods. “Thanks, hyung,” he whispers.

“Always.”

Then, a knock sounds at the door and a fully made-up Taeyong peeks his head in. “Hey guys, it’s - oh my god, Hyuck, what’s wrong?!” The leader rushes to the maknae, cupping his face gently in his hands and using his thumbs to wipe at Donghyuck’s smudged eyeliner. “Are you okay, baby? You know you can talk to us, right?”

“The fans just scared him on the red carpet, and he was feeling a little bit anxious.” Johnny explains softly. “We had a minor panic attack, nothing too serious.”

“Aigoo, poor baby,” Taeyong says softly, placing a kiss to Donghyuck’s nose. “Are you feeling better?”

Donghyuck nods and his eyelids droop a little bit.

“Are you tired, baby boy?”

Donghyuck nods again.

“Let’s get your makeup done, and then we can find you a safe place to rest until we go up.

Together, Taeyong and Johnny take Donghyuck out to the main area of the dressing room, where the other members are getting ready. A makeup noona quickly comes up to the maknae and sits him down in a chair to begin prepping for the show. Taeyong and Johnny sit beside Donghyuck the whole time, quietly comforting him and holding his hands when he needs it. When Donghyuck’s makeup is done, his two hyungs lead him to a comfortable looking couch in the back of the room. Johnny sits down first, then Taeyong helps Donghyuck lay down with his head in Johnny's lap. 

“I've gotta go get ready with some of the other members, but Johnny hyung can take care of you, okay?” Taeyong asks softly, brushing Donghyuck's hair from his eyes.

The youngest nods and his eyes flutter closed when Taeyong smiles and gently kisses his forehead.

Johnny quietly thanks the leader and proceeds to cuddle the maknae closer to his chest. “Feeling better, Hyuckie?”

“Yes, hyung,” the small boy whispers, closing his eyes and sighing at the feeling of Johnny's long fingers stringing through his hair.

“We love you, Hyuckie.” Johnny says. “Always know that.”

“Love you too,” Donghyuck mumbles, sleep taking over his exhausted body.

It's not long before Donghyuck is dozing off in Johnny's big, warm arms.

Several of the other members float through and look curiously at the cuddling pair, wondering why they were in that position.

“What’s wrong?” Taeil and Doyoung ask Johnny.

“Hyuck was a little freaked out by the fans yelling at him and he had a small panic attack.” Johnny explains, gently stroking Donghyuck's back.

Taeil’s eyes darken as he looks down to the youngest member, peacefully sleeping. “I love our nctzens, but sometimes I wish they were better behaved. I heard how ugly they were getting, no wonder our Haechannie got anxious.”

Doyoung nods, agreeing with the eldest. “He’s got a tender heart.”

Johnny hums thoughtfully.

Yuta wanders over and asks the same thing. When Johnny explains again, Yuta’s expression turns sad. He lifts the maknae’s legs and sits down next to Johnny and begins to physically comfort the younger too.

Soon after Yuta has gone, Taeyong comes back and announces that it's time to get onstage. Everyone disburses, and Taeyong makes his way towards Johnny and the maknae.

“How’d he do?” He asks.

Johnny smiles. “He slept well, nothing too concerning. Taeil, Doyoung, and Yuta checked on him.”

“Good.” Taeyong bends down, stroking Donghyuck’s face gently. “It's time to wake up, baby. It's our stage.”

Donghyuck slowly stirs, and stretches his arms above his head. “Hi hyung,” he smiles, making eye contact with Taeyong first, then Johnny.

“Hi sweetheart.” Taeyong smiles. “Are you ready?”

Donhyuck nods and is lifted off the couch into a bear hug from Taeyong and Johnny. The three of them walk out to where the other members are waiting for their stage to be announced. They’re performing Firetruck, so it's more or less an easier choreography for Donghyuck. He finds an odd sense of comfort in the move where his members lift him in the air and move him around.

Firetruck is followed by Limitless, Touch, Simon Says, and lastly, Regular, and soon enough, 127 lumbers off the stage, high with energy, faces slick with sweat, and clothes sticking to them.

While the rest of the members change and get ready to go sit at their table with the other artists at the awards show, Donghyuck sits on the same sofa he’d been asleep on a little while ago.

“Hey, Hyuckie, you okay?” Johnny asks, coming up to the maknae. He loosens the tie around his neck and couches down to Donghyuck’s eye level.

Donghyuck looks up with a pinky blush on the tops of his cheeks. “Yes, hyung.” He hesitates for a moment before speaking again. “Thank you for helping me earlier.”

Taeyong walks up behind Johnny and places his hand on his shoulder, listening in on Donghyuck’s words.

“I feel much better now.” The boy says, looking down with a small smile on his lips. 

“That’s good,” Taeyong grins. He reaches his hand out for the younger to take. “Come on, let’s join the others.”

Donghyuck nods and lets himself be taken into Taeyong’s arms for a hug and a kiss on the top of his head from Johnny.

“We love you, Hyuckie.” Johnny murmurs into Donghyuck’s soft hair.

“Love you too,” Donghyuck’s words muffled by Taeyong’s chest. 

So they went back out to the cheering fans with their hands joined and Donghyuck’s nerves calmed.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos & comments = me happy  
> me happy = me want to write more  
> me write more = you happy  
> you happy = kudos & comments
> 
> repeat :)


End file.
